Till death do us part
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: "There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love." One shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, if I did everyone would be canon.**

Holding back her tears, Juvia slowly took off her wedding ring from her finger. She glanced up and met the eyes of her love. "I can't do this anymore." She cried out with a cracked voice. Juvia gently placed the ring on Gray's palm. She felt so empty without it. It was like she lost a part of her. It was a beautiful ring, hand-crafted, made out of ice. _His ice._ Maybe that's what made it so special. Gray gave that ring to her, devoting his love, and his life to her. _Giving her a piece of his ice cold heart,_ which she had finally melted with her _boiling hot water_. So what went wrong?

He shook his head furiously. He couldn't believe the scene unfolding right in front of his eyes. She said she would never leave him, what the fuck. Why the hell is she doing this?! She can't leave him, He can't lose another person in his life, especially her. "No" Gray whispered in hurt tone. He cupped her face with his hand. "Juvia, please listen to me. We can work this out, I promise. I'll do anything to work this out." His voice is trembling as he asked his wife to forgive him. Juvia always forgives him. For everything, and anything. So why wasn't she forgiving him now? They had their disagreements, and arguments. But what married couple didn't? He loved her damn it. He loved her so fucking much. Juvia was the only women he ever loved even if it took years for him to finally realize it and even say it, Juvia still waited patiently for him all those years. Hell he doesn't deserve her at all.

Tears started to build up in Juvia's eyes. She jerked his hand away from her face. She couldn't do this anymore. He has walked all over her for years, as she pinned after him. This is one of those days where they would fight and she would be the one who had to say sorry. Never him. And she had enough. Juvia can't stand the fact that after all the pain Gray caused her, she always will be running back into his arms like a lost puppy finding their owner. "Gray-sama do you know how many times you said those words to Juvia? How many times did you even actually mean it?" She asked him helplessly. She loves him. She really does, but she can't continue to let him walk all over her anymore. Doesn't he see how much it's killing her? How much pain it's causing her? Or does he even care?

Gray showed pain in his eyes, He glanced at her, she looked like a wreck. Her eyes were all puffy from crying, and had dark ringlets around them. But she still looked incredibly beautiful. God, how the hell did he not notice she was in pain? He felt like such an ass. If there's one thing Gray hates most it's when girls cry, especially if it is Juvia. "Baby…" He cooed stepping forward to try and wrap his arms around her, but she stepped backwards not wanting to have any close contact with him. That's how you know Gray is in deep shit, when Juvia does not want anything to do with him. Juvia always lets Gray touch her, she loves his touch. 'You idiot, you really screwed up this time,' he thought in his head.

Juvia was beyond upset. She shook her head no. "That's right Gray-sama. You never meant any of the words you said. All this time we've been together, Juvia is always second best. Do you know how much that hurts Juvia?" She asked as she gasped for air, with tears falling from her eyes. "And every time we fight, Juvia is always the one who apologizes for everything. Why is that?" She asked exasperatedly. "It's unfair knowing you never cared at all." She cried out, while hugging herself.

Gray stared at her blankly. He never knew he caused her this much pain. Hell if he did he would have done something. Juvia saying that he didn't care really ticked him off. Of course he cared! He always fucking cared! He cared not letting her fall from the building after they fought. He cared when he then saw her again when she wanted to join fairy tail. He cared when she joined fairy tail. He cared when she was hurt on Tenrou Island. He cared when he sacrificed himself for her! He fucking cared about everything about her. Everything she has done, especially when it was done for him even if he didn't show it. He hates showing his emotions, his emotions always fuck everything up. And he didn't want to fuck this up. "You know that's not true." Gray growled angrily. "I always fucking cared about you!" He yelled, but then felt bad as she flinched at his outburst. "I love you, don't… don't you love me anymore?" Gray asked softly and completely vulnerable.

Juvia's eyes softened. She stared at him with so much love in her eyes. "I do love you, but Juvia doesn't think she can handle this anymore. Gray-sama has to let Juvia go…" She winced at the last words she said. She has loved him for years, she will always love him no matter what. That love will never go away. Her heart will forever be in Gray's hands. But that's the problem, no matter how much she loves him she cannot take the pain of him not loving her as much as she did. If she wasn't the best for Gray, then maybe he will be happier with someone else.

Gray couldn't believe it. As soon as he heard those words from her, those words he thought he would _never _he from her. He knew he had just lost her. Gray lost the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. And it was all his fault. Gray looked down not wanting to look into her eyes anymore. "If that's what you want, then I'm letting you go." He struggled to say. He felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He cried. Gray Fullbuster never cries. It's her doing. She makes him feel everything he never wanted to feel. Why do you think he had such an ice cold heart? He was fine at shutting everyone out, until she came along. She came along with her stupid rain, and her stupid smile, and the weird way she talked in third person, and her stupid water. He hated it. He hated her. He hated that she made him break down and fall in love with her.

More tears streamed down her face. It's really over. A part of her wanted him to fight with her, to beg, or yell, or something. But she wouldn't know how to handle that. One year of marriage, while being together for three years and then all those years of pinning after him was put into waste. She was broken. "Thank you." Juvia stated softly as she turned around heading out of their home. She walked out of his life. It was the longest walk she had ever done. She doesn't know what to do at this moment. Should she go to the guild? Or back to fairy hills? She doesn't want to face anyone. But she has to sleep somewhere. Juvia started to think to herself if she was making the right decision. But then again all of her decisions were always based on Gray. On how **he **feels, or **his **opinion. She doesn't want that anymore. Not that she doesn't care about his opinion or how he feels, but she needs this. She needs this for herself. For herself to be happy, maybe if she was like this a long time ago maybe, just maybe they wouldn't have fought so much or maybe their relationship would have been healthier, and happier. But it's too late for that now, is it?

Gray watched her walk away. He wanted to stop her, he wanted to run and grab her and hold her so she wouldn't go, but his legs weren't moving. She faded from the picture and he opened his palm to reveal the ring that he made. The one that is supposed to belong to her. Only her. It was always her. He couldn't let her go so easily, he needed to do something. He isn't going to lose someone else important to him. Not if he can do something to fix it. He will do anything for her, whatever she asks he will do it. Which seems so out of character for him, but he's desperate he really can't live without her.

_One week later ~_

Hours of trying to catch some sleep, Juvia finally gave up. She stared at the white ceiling feeling so helpless. She couldn't believe it has been a week since she last saw him, since she last felt his touch. She missed him terribly. All she wants is for him to be happy, and the way they became she could tell he wasn't happy. Juvia already filed for a divorce and now is currently staying at a room in the Guild. Mira, gave her a room and she was welcome to stay as long as she wants. But she doesn't want to over stay her welcome. So she is trying to find a place as soon as possible. Juvia stood up and made her way to the balcony. She felt the cold air hit her skin, god, it was cold. It never bothered her before. It usually made her feel safe and warm. It reminded her of _him._ She hugged herself, feeling lonely. Mira tried to ask her about what happened even some of the other girls tried to get her to open up and talk about it. But she didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't ready. She will most likely never be ready.

"What happened to us?" A soft voice came from behind Juvia, causing her to jump in surprise and turn around.

Juvia placed her hand over mouth. Gray startled her with his sudden appearance. She doesn't know what to say but all of a sudden just seeing his face, hearing his voice she didn't feel cold. She felt warm all over again. Something that she has been missing these past few days.

"Because I don't really know." He sighed. "We were so happy, so in love. What happened to that?" He asked completely and utterly lost.

She took a deep breath. Juvia hadn't seen Gray look so broken, he hasn't had this look since he saw his father alive and then die again. She wanted to put her arms around him, and comfort him and shower him with affection. But something is stopping her. "Gray-sama… Please go…" Juvia pleaded. She can't do this, she can't stand another heart break. She can't have him break her heart all over again.

Gray clenched his fist getting angry. "Are you just going to let us fall apart?" He grunted angrily. "Because I don't want us to." He walked towards Juvia and grabbed her hands. "I'm completely lost without you. This week has been hell. I know you said for me to let you go. But I can't, and I won't. I will never let you go, so don't let go of my hand, I'm not letting you fall." He stated gently, as he looked into her eyes. "I wake up every morning and look beside me and you aren't there. That's when it hit me that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life letting you leave. That's why I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, for every fight, for making you cry, for all those times I just brushed you away, for making you wait all those years. I want you Juvia. I want and need only you. Please, give us another shot." Gray begged once again. He is not letting her go. He won't let her fall. If she falls he's going right down with her.

More tears streamed down Juvia's face. Those were the first words he said to her when he saved her from falling. She doesn't know what to feel, all she knows is that she is scared. Scared of losing him, scared of being hurt again, scared of not being with him, scared of being alone. She doesn't want to live in fear anymore, she is tired of being afraid. "What for? To break Juvia's heart some more? Gray-sama, Juvia can't handle it, it hurts too much." She whimpered.

Gray lifted her chin up and wiped her tears using his thumb. "We're going to get hurt once in a while, after all we are a part of fairy tail. But that doesn't mean we have to give up on love. We never give up. You aren't perfect and neither am I. All I can promise is I will never stop loving you, and I won't ever let you fall." He grunted softly.

Juvia couldn't fight it. The heart wants what the heart wants. She crashed her lips against his. She had no control over her heart because Gray had it all along. He always did.

Gray pulled away from the kiss and grinned at Juvia, "I love you." He stated softly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She smiled through her tears, she could never get enough of hearing him say that. He doesn't say it all the time, but she knows what's in his heart by looking into his eyes. "I love you." Juvia replies softly.

Gray leaned away looking down as he reached his hand down in his pocket. He glanced back up at her opening his palm revealing Juvia's wedding ring. "I believe this belongs to you." He smirked.

Juvia nodded happily, as Gray slipped the ring back onto her finger. The Ice-make ring shined like the sun in front of her eyes. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you more." Gray whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her.

Juiva let out a content sigh, "Gray-sama… how do you feel about children?" She asked nervously.

Gray raised his eyebrow at her, "What brought that up?" He asked curiously.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Juvia's pregnant." She muttered softly under her breath.

"What?!" His eyes widened as he asked again making sure he heard her right.

Juvia bit her lip nervously, "Juvia is 3 weeks along, Gray-sama. She wasn't feeling very well the other day, and Wendy told Juvia the good news." She stated slowly, hoping he thought it was good news. She always dreamed of having children with him, but they never really discussed it.

"Are you okay?!" Gray asked worriedly

"Juvia is fine, she just had a little morning sickness." She reassured him.

Gray stepped back and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes widened in happiness. "Holy shit." He let out a breath. "I'm going to be a father!" He picked her up and swung her around. Their laughter filled the whole place. Gray could not have been happier, he wanted to have children with Juvia. He wanted to watch them grow. He wanted to train them, and let Ur's magic live on. He was scared shitless of being a father, but with Juvia by his side he could do anything. He will love her always.

_At that moment they both knew that they will spend the rest of their lives loving each other and loving their future kids. Through ups and downs, through every bump in the road, through every __**storm**__. Till death do us part._

_The End._

**Authors note: Here's another one shot readers! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, or if they are a little OC. I'm still new at writing and I tried to get them in character as much as I could, because I love this couple! Also, who's excited for the new ep of Fairy Tail coming out Friday?! It's going to be so emotional! Even though I know what happens I can't help the feels! xD Review please, criticism is always welcomed **


End file.
